Results
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Sequel to Experimentation, Hayner's POV HaynerRoxas


**Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or any of the characters…bleh**

**Warnings: Slashity slash slash! Hayner/Roxas, OOCness, lime**

**A/N: Ok ok you people win! Here's yer sequel:p Sorry it took so long to get up, I just recently started College this week so I've been stressing over it and yeah now it's over because it's the weekend. Yay. Right so. For those who just clicked on this story randomly, GO READ EXPERIMENTATION FIRST. This is the sequel, kay? Yer gonna be a little lost. (Or maybe not, I just want more people to read my stories XD )**

**Results**

**Kitsuna Ri**

Results. Normally when you test or experiment with something you gain a result. It can be good or it can be bad. But what if you're confused, what if you don't know if you like the results you got or not? And what if your decision on these results affect someone close to you? Well, unfortunately, that's the predicament I've found myself in.

It's only been about a week since it happened, though it feels like longer. I can tell that Roxas is really trying his hardest to act normal around me, but it's been bugging him too. I don't even know what honestly possessed me to ask him to do something like that. I guess curiosity really does kill. But from the way Roxas is acting, I think maybe I've hurt him somehow. He tries his hardest not to show it, but I can still see it. But that still confuses me! How did I hurt him? It's not like he actually likes me like that, right?

Oh shit. What if he does?

Ahhh fuck, fuck Hayner! You're an idiot! Why didn't you ever notice it! There were always signs! And no best friend would really do something like that!

I proceeded to bang my head against my desk, when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and came face to face with Olette (yeah you were expecting it to be Roxas, weren't ya?). She tilted her head and looked at me in concern. "Hayner, are you alright? You've been acting odd these past few days and now you're harming yourself. Has something happened?" I shook my head. "Nah, I just remembered I forgot to do my math again! So I was banging my head on my desk in shame of my stupidity." She raised a brow, obviously knowing that was complete bs. I looked around the room, making sure Roxas wasn't in there. "Listen, I'll tell you later, ok? Now isn't the time nor is this the place." She nodded. "Alright, but don't you dare try to get out of telling me!" I raised my hands in defense. "Ok ok! I won't!" She gave another nod and then went over to her desk, while I buried my face in my arms. Great, now what was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh yeah it's no big deal Olette, Roxas and I just totally fucked each other last week because I felt like experimenting! But now I think I've messed things up between us!' God, I'm such an idiot.

I'm getting a little freaked out at the fact that Olette hasn't stopped staring at me in shock. It's been about seven minutes since I told her what had happened between Roxas and me. And she's just, sitting there, staring. I waved a hand in front of her face. "Olette? You alright?" She finally snapped to and then, "You did what with Roxas!" I winced and covered her mouth. "Shhh, don't need to alert the whole world…" I sighed and leaned back. "I just don't know Olette, things have been so awkward since then…" She gave me that 'no shit Sherlock' look and sat back up, "I'm serious Olette, I don't know what to do. I don't even know what to say to him." She was silent again until, "Well, how do you feel about what happened?" I blinked. "Well I…" I frowned. How did I feel? Now that I think about it, I've been trying not to think about it really. But the way Roxas has been acting it's been bugging me.

How did I feel about it? It was only an experiment. It wasn't supposed to mean anything but it does to Roxas, I can see that now. But what about me?

"I don't really know. I mean…I guess it was good. I mean, it was, really. But does this mean that I want to do it again with some one else or…is it just because it's Roxas?" I looked up at her, confusion written all over my face I'm sure. She gave me a sad smile. "Hayner, that's something you've got to decide." I ran an irritable hand through my hair, "I realize that. But I just don't know. I don't think I've ever been attracted to another guy but even so I still asked Roxas to sleep with me." I stood up and began to pace, soon I realized I was muttering to myself, "I mean, maybe that means something right there…maybe I'm just attracted to Roxas. Because…I don't think I could really ask anyone else to do something like that with me." Olette watched me walk back and forth and nodded. "You two have always been very close Hayner, maybe you didn't realize that you wanted to be closer." I flopped down, suddenly realizing. "Y…You're right Olette. But, oh god…I still treated him so weirdly. I think I've been the one avoiding him. Not vice versa…" She pushed me up, "Then you need to go talk with him now." I nodded and quickly ran towards Roxas' house.

I looked up at the house and into Roxas' room. He was sitting by the window, reading. I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of him, it felt strange but good. I hurried to the door and rang the doorbell, then waited for him to answer. When he opened the door he looked at me in surprise. "Hayner what're you-" I cut him off by pulling him towards me and kissing him. A bit of a bold move, but he didn't seem to object. He gave a small squeak in surprise, and froze up for a moment but then he was soon kissing me back and pulling me inside. We soon realized that air was fairly necessary and I pulled away, but not too far away. He had a light blush across his face and was staring at me, "Ah…w-what was that for?"

I rarely, no, I never use the word cute. I just don't. But I had to say, staring at Roxas right now that was the first word that came to mind.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting the last few days. I've just been very, very confused. I didn't realize until today how I felt about you, and I feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner, especially after what we've already done." He blinked in surprise. "So what're you trying to say?" I ruffled his hair affectionately. "It means that the results from my experimenting have just confirmed what I should have already known." I took his chin and stroked him gently. "I want to be with you Roxas." He narrowed his eyes. "Really? This isn't some really low joke?" I stared at him, taken aback. "Eh? Hell no! I would never do that to you Roxas! I'm hurt you think that…" He gave a small sigh, I think in relief, and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Ok good, I was just making sure." I smirked and pulled him close so he was pressed up against me. "So, shall we continue where we left off?" Roxas turned bright red and pulled away, hitting me in the arm, harshly. I rubbed my arm and laughed, "Hey! That was a bit harsh!" He turned around, trying to hide the fact he was even redder. I wrapped my arms around him, "Oh come on, don't be like that," I nipped at his ear, earning a shiver from him. "H-Hayner…" "Hmm?" I moved my hands down his sides lightly, making him shiver again. He groaned and grabbed me by my collar, "You are so pushy," he muttered as he dragged me up to his room. I grinned.

I most definitely like these results.

Owari

-------------------------------------------------

Ha! Yay! It's short, but it's finally finished! -almost does happy dance but realizes she's sitting in class- urk…yeah that's kinda mainly why I didn't go into a lemon actually…but yeah. It's done. Yay. What'd you think? Was it awful? I hope it wasn't…I really wanted to keep everyone happy, especially since so many of you wanted a sequel. Please don't hate it, if it really is no good just let me know and I'll try to rewrite it or something…but I really wanna know what you think! So please let me know!


End file.
